Behind Amber Eyes
by x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x
Summary: Starting a new year at Ouran, romance is blossoming for some...but can a new arrival show Kaoru the love that he's always denied himself before, in putting his brother first? & could she possibly win Hikaru's approval? KaoruXSarina TamakiXHaruhi
1. A New Term at Ouran High School

**Hi there, I'm "x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x" and I'd like to welcome you to my newest Fanfic. **

**I have been quite a fan of "Ouran High School Host Club" along with a few other anime's though I've had an idea for this for sometime waiting to be written...**

**So I finally got the chance to start writing it and here we are. This is going to be based mainly on the twins -More Kaoru as you will soon see-, but the other characters will feature quite prominently too.**

**So I hope you enjoy and please review, it's much appreciated!**

**Thankyou!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

A beautiful spring April...As the bells rang their melody of chimes for the first day in what had been weeks, the students entered their school after the holiday break, bright and refreshed for the New Year ahead...Though with many new faces as the new freshman's started; business was to resume as usual at the "Ouran High School Host Club." Well renowned in Ouran, the host club was subject to much fame and admiration from students across the school, classmates of the hosts often complimenting their work. The third music room had often been discovered by students that were simply passing by, it being how their most recent host had found them.

Going into the school grounds that morning, amongst the vast number of people was a girl in a male student's uniform, though no one made any passing comments as she walked across the courtyard. Her hair was chocolate brunette with her eyes having the same deep colour tone. Though she remained lost in thought, oblivious to the apparent attention she was getting already, she was only brought out of her reverie by two of her close friends as she entered her first class. 'Haruhi-Chan!' they beamed, each putting an arm around her neck and leaning over her. 'How was your vacation?' they asked in unison, both instantly recognisable. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, fellow hosts and twins that were in both the same year and class as Haruhi. Dubbed the "little devil" types, the twins we're often seen as outgoing and confident. Yet they were also incredibly private, and up to a couple of years ago unwilling to allow anyone into their lives. Despite this they upheld cheerful natures, their orange tinted hair being swept in opposite directions over their bright amber eyes as Haruhi answered them.

'Well you two should know; you were with me for most of it.'

'Correction, we spent three of the five weeks with you,' Hikaru corrected

'Meaning there we're two weeks you spent to yourself,' Kaoru added.

'Well I didn't do much of interest,' she said shrugging them off her as she sat in between them, the twins moving their desks up as they continued to talk to her. 'Anyway, how was Switzerland?'

'The culture of the place was nice...though the skiing was even better,' Hikaru grinned, 'have you ever been skiing Haruhi?'

'No, though I would like to visit Austria...it would be a nice relaxing holiday, away from busy tourist areas...' she said thoughtfully.

'Ah, Kitzbuhel is well known amongst the few ski resorts in Austria, I'm certain there are some contacts within that area,' spoke up a voice that startled the other three who jumped from their seats.

'Kyoya-Senpai!' Haruhi exclaimed

'What's with the sneaking up on us?!' Hikaru and Kaoru demanded.

'I wasn't aware I was interrupting anything important. I was simply coming in to inform you that host activities will be resuming as normal today at the end of all scheduled lessons.'

'Today? But we've only just had graduation...we thought it wouldn't resume till next week?' Kaoru responded.

'Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai will still be coming today for the host events as they do not start at their college until two weeks from now,' he commented simply, pushing his glassed farther up on his nose, a clipboard in hand as he scanned it briefly. 'I notice you are still opting not to wear the female's uniform Haruhi...' he remarked smoothly, not looking up, Haruhi glancing at her attire as she responded,

'Does it really matter? It didn't bother anyone last year...' the twins looking exasperated as Kyoya chose not to pursue the subject.

'She doesn't get it does she?' Hikaru and Kaoru remarked in unison,

'Anyway, don't be late...the eagerness of any new guests will mean that we must be even stricter on timing...'

'Right, right, so what's the theme?'

'There is none. As of now a traditional start of the year hosting session will be the chance for each of the hosts to display their "types." This will allow new guests to choose a permanent host from having their most natural experiences with us all. So,' he concluded his gaze suddenly sharp and serious. 'On time.'

The statement was clear and so were Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru. Kyoya Ootori was someone who had very little predictability in what he would do to get what he wanted. It was something all the hosts had witnessed and knowing how well informed and in contact he was with high ranking people, his expertise had often been of good use to the Host Club. Yet it was during the day that Kaoru had reflected over the past few weeks of the holidays, thinking about something that had been playing on his mind since a single night only two weeks into their spring break. Whilst the group had spent a lot of time together engaging in various activities, it had been throughout those past few weeks since Tamaki's return that he and Haruhi seemed to become closer. Even as the twins sat in their final lesson, Kaoru stole a glance at Haruhi, remembering the conversation he and his brother had heard Tamaki having with Kyoya one evening...a conversation which had remained on his mind ever since.

_Flashback... _

Kaoru's POV

It was a fine spring night...we had been spending a week at a beach resort that Kyoya's family owned...the very same where Haruhi had found herself in confrontation with those two drunk young men...if you can call them that. Though whilst Haruhi had gone to help Honey prepare dinner for the evening, -Mori being close behind them- that we had taken a walk along the beach.

'It's going to seem strange isn't it? Without Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai here this year...' I said reflectively, calmly,

'They said they'd still come to the Host Club,' Hikaru had responded, making his confidence sound prominent. I could understand how he felt...ever since we were young we'd had little change in our lives...from no one being able to tell us apart to how we lived our lives in school and at home. It was all the same...always together. Though now, as we had finally accepted friends who had become dear to us, we were both wary of losing what we had never had growing up...others who genuinely wished to know us and to learn what made us different people. It was something neither of us wanted to be without. Though as I had then changed the subject, suggesting that we go and see our "lord", in the hope of having a bit of fun before dinner that Hikaru had then grinned at me, our expressions matched as we walked away from the shoreline. Though we didn't expect to hear what we did that night.

Approaching the doorway to Tamaki's room, we had been about to go in when we heard Kyoya's voice and paused. 'I can't say I'm surprised. I had wondered when it was going to register in your mind...'

'I always saw myself like a Father to her...it's funny really...how I came up with it all, you as the Mother, Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai as the Uncle's, or older influences...Hikaru and Kaoru as probable brothers to Haruhi...troublesome brothers...' I could hear him laugh at this remark, though it sounded more reserved than normal, his tone remaining subdued as he continued.

'Well it wasn't all you for once...Haruhi never seemed to notice how she felt...even though she clearly was in love with you as well. In her own way that is...'

'You knew from the beginning...didn't you Kyoya? What would happen?'

'I had my thoughts on the matter,' he agreed, 'though for a time I wasn't certain just where her feelings would end up...though in the end, she knew what she truly wanted. I trust you have told her now?'

'Not exactly...we both have said it...just in a way that was without words,' he admitted, 'I don't know how to say it to her.'

'Just be natural, leave everything from the Host Club out of it and keep it natural. Remember, when you find real love, it's no act, nor can you try and treat it as such to make it easier.'

'I know that.'

'Then you'll be fine.' Listening to the conversation carefully, Hikaru and I had exchanged glances, understanding that tonight we could play no pranks...but then again after hearing that we didn't intend to.

I could see the pain in Hikaru's expression...and I felt it too...though that night I just didn't know why...and that's where it all started...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

With that still on his mind as the final bell sounded, Hikaru nudged his brother bringing him from his reverie, as they walked from their class and up towards the music room. Going through the large double doors however, everything was just how they remembered it...the bright room...the light atmosphere and the cheerful faces. The first things the twins noted was Haruhi being jumped on by Honey...the former senior still as bright as usual as he settled on her back, putting his arms around her neck, while Mori Morinozuka stood in the corner watching with a slight smile. 'Hika-chan, Kao-chan!' Honey beamed, the twins nodding with a slight smile as they also greeted Mori-Senpai.

'So where is his highness?'

'Tamaki is currently with the superintendent. He should be here shortly...' Kyoya replied, checking details on his laptop as the twins went and perched themselves on one of the widespread windowsills in wait for the host session to begin. Though as Hikaru watched his twin, there was something he had noticed about Kaoru in recent weeks...his brother becoming steadily quieter since they had finished for the term, something clearly being on his mind. Though he tried to cover it up however, there was certainly one person he couldn't hide his apparent sadness from. His twin...

Kaoru's POV

'Kaoru...' Hikaru began, bringing me from my thoughts to look into his eyes. I could already tell by the way he was watching me...studying my expression, it was almost like we could read each other's minds. I knew Hikaru so well, knew how he could be in regards to his nature and reactions to certain things mentioned. Though lately he seemed to be understanding me more and more, for a different person rather than the same as we had always been treated...

Yet now I knew was our time as I returned his gaze...'Yes Hikaru?' I responded, my sibling leaning forwards, as his lips parted slightly to speak again, slight concern shining in his eyes; as he reached out a hand to touch the side of my cheek when as if on cue a loud set of screams interrupted us, excited squeals of sheer delight now surrounding us as we turned to the crowd of girls before us. Smiling with our usual flare it was then we began to entertain our new and old guests...things were certainly no different within the host club...we knew our act and we played off each other in perfected synchronisation. Since we had begun in the host club girls had loved and admired us for the "forbidden brotherly love" that was shown. We took pride in what we did, but in the end both of us truly felt some happiness in making these girls happy. Though they may use us to see what they desire in men, or find attractive, each of us has a part of us that simply wants to make those around us happy. Though sometimes I wonder how many of us really do wonder what it's like when love is true rather than staged as it is. To know that somebody cares about you rather than admiring you is a feeling that over the passing year has slowly taken more of a place in my mind...Yet today was another day...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

As the hosts began introducing themselves to the new young ladies that were visiting the host club, each host found that they had a large selection of interest. Yet the only host that didn't seem to be doing much in the way of entertaining other than politely greeting the guests they noticed, was the very founder of the club. Tamaki Suoh. The tall, blonde ladies man who gazed around the room with a smooth expression, his shining amethyst eyes sparkling brightly when he caught sight of Haruhi. Losing his casual grace in an instance, Tamaki looked as if he was about to have a heart attack.

'Haruhi is still hosting!' he exclaimed loudly, looking exasperated as Kyoya simply cast him a glance,

'I thought you enjoyed Haruhi's presence...'

'I do...but all those girls just fussing over her...it's not cute!' Tamaki exclaimed faintly,

'My lord, calm down,' the twins said in unison,

'You allowed Haruhi to host for a year so you're not in much of a position to tell her to stop now,' Hikaru reminded him.

'Though technically she is obliged to leave the host club whenever she chooses, she does seem to enjoy the host activities,' Kyoya added, not looking up from his laptop, though the twins and Tamaki brought their attention to the girl in question, Haruhi talking lightly with some of the guests. Though as she looked over to them she smiled slightly at Tamaki, the faintest of blushes coming across her cheeks as she glanced away again...

'Besides what's the problem?' Hikaru said easily, 'they all know she's a girl now, so they're not going to be flirting with her are they?'

Since the end of the previous term where Haruhi had managed to stop Tamaki from leaving for France, the other students had discovered that she was indeed female, her outfit for the remainder of the Ouran fair, and her given nature around the other hosts during the final ball being indication enough that she was a girl. Yet even so, Tamaki still felt some pang of jealousy, despite knowing deep down there was nothing to worry about. Yet as normal Tamaki acted on his feelings before thinking them through...something the other host member's were far too used to, the twins returning to the girls that fussed over them.

Finally, as the host session ended, Mori and Honey closed the doors, Haruhi sighing in relief as she slumped down onto the sofa. 'What a day...' she sighed, Tamaki sitting beside her and watching in initial surprise as she rested her head sleepily against his shoulder. Though as he finally settled, watching her fondly, Kaoru had overlooked them with a bemused expression touching his features...the youngest of the twins then glanced out of the window, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he listened to Honey talking to Kyoya.

'So we have lots of new guests this year?' he said, his voice cute and soft.

'Yes, we should make a profitable gain,' Kyoya nodded, 'it's looking to be a good year for the Host Club,'

'Naturally,' Tamaki agreed dramatically, 'bringing happiness to our young female visitors is of course everything that the host club stands for and not something that I believe we –as hosts- have ever failed in,' he smiled. Looking into Haruhi's eyes as he presented her with a rose, she blushed madly upon meeting his gaze,

'What's with that look?' she asked clearly embarrassed as Tamaki fussed over her in adoration. Though during all this no one had noticed the absence of the younger twin...Kaoru having slipped out of the room, unnoticed by the other hosts...Until one realised...

'Where's Kao-chan?' Honey asked quite suddenly, distracting Tamaki and Haruhi from their moment, Hikaru looking away from the others as he crossed the room.

'He went for a walk,' he answered finally, Haruhi glancing up to Hikaru, curious as to why Kaoru would leave early and without his brother.

'Is he alright?'

'He's fine.' The answer was short and clearly intended to mark the end of the conversation, Haruhi uncertain of what to say to this when Tamaki placed his hand on her shoulder. Bringing her to look at him, his expression she realised was a silent message, the other hosts denoting the same...the twins had often been private people and if anything was wrong they would no doubt cover it unless they wanted to talk...Hikaru being the more unwilling of the two...though as he stood watching his brother walk across the grounds he put a hand to the window wondering what was wrong with his sibling...

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed, I usually update my Fanfics on a weekly basis if I can though sometimes it goes up to 10 days depending on what I'm doing and sometimes sooner. It always varies....**

**Thankyou for reading and please do review :) **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	2. A Brother's Longing

**Hi everyone, and welcome to Chapter 2 of "Behind Amber Eyes," this will show how the fanfic starts to focus more on the twins and in particular looks at Kaoru's feelings.**

**I hope you all enjoy it and please do review!**

**

* * *

**

As Kaoru went for a long walk around the grounds of Ouran and finally beginning the walk home which he rarely made, Kaoru thought about everything that had gone on during the past few years, from his and Hikaru's joining the host club, to meeting its array of hosts from Tamaki to Haruhi. But he had found something else over the past three years...they he and his brother had gained a different view of the ladies that pined for their affections. Yet even though he came to respect them, he found that none of their "clients" could really be considered as anything more, though it had taught him a lot about his feelings...developing his maturity along the way. So why did all of a sudden he feel like something was missing? Thinking through it during his time alone, Kaoru knew his brother would be more than likely upset with him for just leaving...though it was unintentionally done. He needed some time to himself, though as he finally got home, he felt none the wiser than when he had left Ouran, the only difference being the lateness of the afternoon.

'Good evening Kaoru-San,' a servant said politely as he was permitted in, Kaoru asking softly where his brother was.

'He has been residing in your room since he arrived home...your evening meal shall be ready within the hour.'

'Thankyou,' he replied, ascending the stairs, wondering just what kind of greeting he would receive upon entrance, and as expected it was a quiet one.

'Hello Hikaru,'

'Kaoru...' he nodded, his brother seeing in an instant Hikaru's unhappiness.

'I'm sorry I wasn't with you after school ended...' Kaoru said gently, 'I didn't think really...it was just something I felt I needed to do...'

'You missed the meeting after the host activities today,' Hikaru said nonchalantly.

'Meeting?' Kaoru responded, innocently unaware at what had been discussed.

'For his lordships eighteenth...Haruhi wants to arrange a party for him, with a special themed host event I believe...'

'How were you able to discuss it? His Highness was there...'

'It wasn't too hard, Haruhi just mentioned the game "kick the can," and he was gone.' Smiling slightly at the thought, Kaoru knew only too well that their lord would probably have reacted like that. Seeing that Hikaru's coldness seemed to lessen, Kaoru crossed the room silently to sit beside his twin, the bed dipping slightly as he sat on the edge. 'I'm sorry...Hikaru...' he said softly, resting his hands out beside him, as Hikaru placed one carefully over Kaoru's, bringing the latter to look at him.

'What is it that's made you like this?' Hikaru finally asked, his tone softening slightly.

'I don't know,' Kaoru admitted. It was fair to say there was some truth in this...it honestly wasn't something he understood and yet at the same time he felt there was something he needed to find... 'I just don't know...'

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Waking up the following day, Kaoru for a while simply lay in thought beside Hikaru, noting how his brother lay peacefully asleep. Yet as he gazed out of the window into the bright spring morning, a feeling of restlessness crept over him, when their bedroom doors opened, two recognisable faces looking in. Speaking quietly to Kaoru in their light voices, Kaoru nodded to them slightly, watching them swiftly disappear again. The maids. They were often checking on the twins when needed, ensuring they were happy. His mother's influence Kaoru was sure...The twins rarely saw their parents as with most families that were wealthy, though the twins were far too used to it.

'Hikaru?' Kaoru whispered finally, knowing they needed to get up.

'Mm...' his brother grumbled, Kaoru grinning as he got out of bed, pulling the sheet off his brother. 'What?' Hikaru groaned, opening his eyes wearily...

'We're going to be late...' Kaoru said in a quieter voice, 'it's best we get up now...'

'...what did the maids say?'

'...Mother's home.' As Hikaru looked into his brother's eyes seeing that the news were true, he glanced away again, clearly contemplating this as he too got up.

Going downstairs, the twins walked into the dining room to see their mother...Yuzuha. 'Mother,' the twins smiled, embracing her delicate figure, glad to see her home. 'How was your trip to Italy?'

'Oh it was simply lovely, but I am so glad to be here seeing my beautiful sons,' she said sweetly. Their mother was fairly tall and graceful in her appearance, her hair a richly shining colour of ruby, with her eyes a similar being a bright blue contrasted against her lightly coloured skin. 'But let me look at you both dears...just has handsome as the last time I saw you, but ah...Hikaru-kun, straighten your tie darling and oh Kaoru-kun ensure your shirt is neat and not creased at all...I simply don't know what I'd do if the other families and teachers thought that my sons, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin were neglected of their needs by their well-renowned mother.'

'Don't you mean well renowned fashion designer?' Hikaru asked straightening his shirt.

'So how long are you home for?' Kaoru interrupted, not wanting to hurt their mother's feelings, 'will you be staying for the weekend?' he added hopefully, Yuzuha's smile fading.

'I'm sorry...I'll be in Paris hosting this weekend. You know how busy mother can get,' she concluded as lightly as possible, the twins dismissing it without a further word. It was something that Hikaru and Kaoru had gotten used to – not having their parents around very often. Though despite having simply pleased themselves from a young age, it still struck a chord whenever they were let down...Thinking that may have been the initial cause for the lack of trust they had in others, Kaoru glanced to his brother, meeting the same expression as they sat down to breakfast.

Sitting back lazily as the servants and maids brought out their morning meal; the twins ate quietly, holding a polite and civil attitude towards Yuzuha until a phone-call cut the little time they shared with her for what could be another few weeks. Putting down the piece of toast he had been eating half-heartedly upon his mother's disappearance, Hikaru then picked up his leather school bag, ready to leave when Kaoru also stood putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. Watching as Hikaru leant against the linen draped table he sighed quietly, 'I know what you're thinking...' Kaoru said softly. 'But at least she did stay for a little while...the maids said she arrived yesterday evening...'

'She did it again though,' Hikaru said quietly looking into his brother's eyes. 'She couldn't tell us apart. Our own Mother...'

Kaoru was unable to give his brother a response to this...only saying that when it came down to it, their Mother truly loved them as their friends did. Nodding with the faintest of smiles at the thought of their friends, Hikaru and Kaoru saw their mother walk back in an apologetic expression across her features. 'That was one of my colleagues. They think they'll need me earlier than this weekend...' she began,

'We hope you have a good time,' Kaoru and Hikaru said in unison, putting on a smile for her that they knew would make her happy as she kissed each twin on the cheek.

'Don't forget...I love you both very much, no matter where I am,' she smiled, tears coming to her eyes as she pulled them closer to her, the brother's standing there for that moment...grateful to have it and only wishing it could have lasted longer.

So as they walked out through the main hallway and down onto the gravelled drive where a car was awaiting them, Hikaru and Kaoru got into the car, which was swiftly closed by their driver...'You know I actually miss that carriage we had for the Ouran fair,' Hikaru said thoughtfully as they were driven to the school, having not seen Yuzuha again, presuming she was getting ready for her departure again. Though being simply thankful that Hikaru seemed to be bearing the situation, Kaoru nodded in agreement, knowing how much his brother had enjoyed learning to handle the carriage, it being something which at long last made them different...a rarity in its own right. Though he was the younger of the two, Kaoru always acted like the older, more mature brother, doing his best to bring Hikaru to the same level in his own way and helping him understand how to show his feelings around others rather than hiding them.

'Kaoru?'

'Yes?' he answered, being brought from his thoughts.

'Do you think things will change this year...when his highness and Kyoya-Senpai leave?'

Glancing out of the window as they approached the school, Kaoru couldn't answer for certain, only praying in his heart that things wouldn't. Whilst it had taken them so long to find friends, the last thing either of them wanted was to lose them...knowing that it would expose their weakest point and vulnerability. Though seeing the school come into full view as the car began to slow, Kaoru and Hikaru got out of the car, putting on a light smile as they walked in with a casual stance that had many girls following them with love-struck eyes as they entered through the main doors into the private school.

Acting with assurance and confidence, the twins went in for their home room session, greeting Haruhi as they sat on either side of her. Yet as Kaoru noticed the repeated glances she seemed to be casting to him, the younger of the twins returned it asking 'what?' with a confident grin.

'Are you okay?' she questioned, Kaoru looking slightly surprised by the question.

Kaoru's POV

It should have been an easy question to answer, though it still caught me off-guard...why? I didn't know, though I was far from feeling normal.

'Yes...' I answered finally, seeing in an instant that she wasn't convinced. As usual Haruhi could see things from us in a way others wouldn't have noticed.

'Then...' she continued thoughtfully, ''why did you leave the Host Club early yesterday?' Inside I was both surprised and –once again- unprepared. Seeing Hikaru look over now, I was now fully aware that the others had noticed my absence yesterday.

'I just needed some fresh air...it had been a long first day considering we weren't supposed to be hosting,' I responded, Haruhi thankfully accepting my excuse though she clearly didn't find either answer believable...though perhaps it was because I didn't either.

'So did Hikaru mention Tamaki-Chan's eighteenth to you?'

'Yes,' I replied more positively.

'Good, we didn't discuss it too much as my plan only worked for so long,' she remarked making me smile. Of course...his highness really could be oblivious. 'Though I did decide that two parties would be better.'

'Two?'

'Yes,' Haruhi nodded, 'one being a host club event with Tamaki-Chan's birthday as the theme, and a private party to follow, away from the Host Club clients.'

'That sounds good,' I agreed thinking Haruhi had chosen sensibly in her plans, and of course whilst this would be going on, it helped to know that we were the perhaps the best at arranging something as big as this would be...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Haruhi had known she wouldn't get much of a response from Kaoru that morning...understanding that when he wanted to talk, he would. Remembering her conversation the previous night with Tamaki, the young couple had been at Haruhi's flat, talking about the Host Club amongst other things after Ryoji Fujioka had left, Haruhi's father making sure to step on Tamaki's foot in what he called a "pleasant warning" before leaving for work. Truth be known, Ryoji had come to respect Tamaki, in seeing how much he cared for Haruhi and in turn how his daughter seemed so fond of him. Though he continued to make his presence known whenever Tamaki visited, though the founder of the host club remained both humble and polite towards Haruhi's father, keen to impress him and gain his trust. Yet what Ryoji didn't understand was that Tamaki was adjusting to his newly found relationship with Haruhi just as much as everyone else, having considered her as his "adopted daughter" for the past year. So that evening as Ryoji left for work as his stage counterpart "Ranka" Tamaki finally relaxed a little, helping Haruhi get some tea prepared as they finally sat down. 'So are you enjoying the first term?' Tamaki asked, 'and are you sure you really want to stay in the host club hosting?' he added,

'Yes...unless you'd rather I quit?'

'No...It's just...not really normal'

'Was it really normal before though?' she smiled, Tamaki looking at her and finally beginning to laugh, knowing what she meant as he ran a hand through his golden blonde hair. 'I wouldn't worry if that's what's troubling you...' she said thoughtfully. 'You may have done some reckless things...but it didn't put me off...I just thought it did,' she grinned. Tamaki continuing to smile at her with a light blush as she then asked 'so what do you think was wrong with them today?' Seeing his expression become more serious, as he considered the question...

'It's hard to say, you can never tell with those two. They're very private people.'

'I know, thought it's strange that it was Kaoru who walked out,' she remarked. Despite being good friends with them both, Haruhi knew too well that Hikaru could be the more immature one, though deep down he was really well-intentioned. Yet for Kaoru to have walked out she knew that something must have been getting to him.

'Don't expect to find out too much of it, Hikaru and Kaoru rarely confide in anyone but each other.'

'I guess...'

'They've come a long way; you'd be surprised how far in fact since they joined the Host Club three years ago...' Though in seeing her doubtful expression, Tamaki then leaned forward, tracing his hand over her cheek, 'they'll be okay,' he assured her 'When I was born, the only happiness and comfort I found was from my mother. Hikaru and Kaoru are much the same, they're brother's who grew up only having each other and whilst I have found you...they still haven't found that special person. But they will. I promise...' he said gently, seeing Haruhi blush lightly at his touch making him smile softly.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'Haruhi? Haruhi?' The twins said in unison, bringing Haruhi from her reverie.

'Mm...?'

'Lessons over,' Hikaru noted, Haruhi nodding as she stood up, gathering her notes and leaving the room with one sibling stood at either side of her...

'So...how do you intend to keep this all from our lord?' Kaoru remarked,

'Well you two are going to help by keeping him occupied for me,' Haruhi responded, the twins smirking at the idea.

'At your service,' they grinned, bowing in to her in way of example as they then put an arm around her shoulders.

'Great,' she smiled, Hikaru watching her carefully, thinking over just how fond she was of them all.

'Haru-Chan!' called out a sweet voice, the three barely turning when they saw Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai right behind them. 'Good morning,' he beamed.

'Hi,' Mori-Senpai added.

'Morning,' Hikaru and Kaoru responded together, Haruhi also greeting them as they walked down the corridor together, Honey wearing a light blue t-shirt with brown trousers, Mori wearing black jeans with a leather jacket and a deep blue shirt. It did seem strange to the three second years seeing Honey and Mori in casual clothing though the female students they passed continued to swoon over them, the group not faltering, and talking lightly as they headed towards the music rooms.

One thing that Haruhi had found since it was revealed that she was a girl, was that she was admired by both girls and boys for the only known female student to be so involved and close to the male hosts of the host club. So as they walked into Music Room three, it wasn't a surprise to find girls hanging around outside. Though upon entering, and finding that they were the first there, Haruhi closed the doors, locking them as she turned the others.

'So...' she began, 'whilst Kyoya-Senpai is keeping Tamaki-Senpai busy, I wanted to arrange things for Tamaki-Chan's birthday...'

* * *

**So how will Haruhi's plans go? and just how will it affect her and Tamaki's blossoming relationship? All to come in the next chapter along with Kaoru's longing to understand what feels different about their new year at Ouran High School. **

**I hope you have enjoyed, please review, it is much appreciated... **

**Goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	3. His Highness's Birthday

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry about the delay in updating, I've never left an update for three weeks before :S but I have very good reasoning in why, as I was in Disney three weeks ago for nearly a week and I found that when it came to writing in the evening I was too tired to do much (and considering I do have three fanfics on the go, it made them all delayed), I've also had constant Pantomime rehearsals since my return, with the show only being two days ago...and I've had a bit of writer's block to top it all off. But updates will be back to normal now, so all I can say is enjoy the chapter, and I hope it was worth the wait...please review, thankyou!

* * *

**

A couple of days later, Kaoru and Hikaru had woke up to the phone ringing with a familiar tune...

'Ugh...what does his highness want at this hour?' Hikaru groaned irritably, turning over to pick the phone up.

'I don't know...' Kaoru responded sleepily 'ask him...'

'What is it my lord?' he said finally answering the phone, Tamaki's voice responding loudly on the phone.

'Haruhi's been kidnapped!' he yelled, Hikaru abruptly pulling the phone away from his ear, Kaoru sitting up and looking to his brother with a frown. 'Hikaru! Kaoru?!'

'Yeah, yeah we're still here...partially deaf but hey, what better way to wake up in the morning?' Hikaru suggested, Tamaki ignoring the comment as he continued.

'Be serious about this – listen! I think Haruhi has been taken by the Lobelia girl's academy!' he exclaimed, the twins pausing in their place, thoughts of dread creeping over them at the idea of having to sneak back into the academy, let alone having to face the members of the Zuka club –yet again- to save Haruhi...'

'My lord are you really sure?' Kaoru then asked, knowing their highness's melodramatic nature and over reaction to situations such as these.

'Haruhi isn't at home, and she was collected in a limousine this morning...you may forget that it's not normal for family's like Haruhi's to have driven transport but I haven't...I mean when was the last time she was collected in a limousine?'

'Yeah the Zuka club had kidnapped her, we know,'

'Now before they try and force her into leaving Ouran high school, we need to get over there!'

'Alright, we'll come but you do realise that-'

'I'll pick you up in ten minutes,' he said cutting the call short...

As Kaoru sat against the headboard, he ran a hand through his hair, checking the time before remarking simply... 'So what are the chances that he doesn't know its Monday?'

'Quite high,' his brother responded, with a grin, though he texted Haruhi as they got up with the hope of finding out where she was. Kaoru had then spoken to Haruhi's father following this, worrying a little over whether there might really be a problem, the younger of the twins noting Hikaru's slight unease at the thought. But as they expected, it was nothing to be concerned about as such...but more curious. 'Tamaki Suoh's father asked to speak to Haruhi this morning over his son's birthday and that he'd see Haruhi to school when everything was sorted.'

'Ah, so he was the one who picked her up this morning...Thankyou Fujioka-san,' Kaoru said graciously, Ryoji dismissing it lightly.

'It was Tamaki-kun who told you wasn't it?'

'Yes he can be a little prone to looking too far into things,' Kaoru answered knowledgably, a slight smile coming to his features as he thanked Ryoji once more before coming off the phone.

Looking out into the gardens, Kaoru had noticed how bright and sunny the weather was as they got closer to the summer season. However by the time Tamaki had arrived to meet the twins, seeing them stood casually waiting; he seemed flustered, though ready for school, the pair ready for a long morning... 'So you got our message then?' Hikaru smirked, the pair joining him in the car.

'Yes,' he responded, though he still looked worried as they got in the car.

'Haruhi will be fine...'

'But how can I sit here whilst my precious girl is missing?!' Tamaki said in exasperation. Truth be told, even though the twins thought "their lord" was very dramatic, they knew he meant well when he worried over something. It was the one thing about Tamaki that was always there, unchanged...he genuinely cared. With Haruhi, his connection had always run deeply and even though he believed it to originally be a "fatherly love," he still looked after her as they all had done. However in light on the circumstances, the twins had come up with a way to ease his worry rather than winding him up as they would normally do, especially with his birthday coming up the following day.

'Trust us, Haruhi is okay,'

'But how can you be-'

'We spoke to Haruhi's father and to be honest, you'd be able to tell if something was wrong cause Fujioka-San is just as protective as you are...' Hikaru remarked, another word coming to mind other than protective.

'Well she's not at the Lobelia Academy, because Kyoya checked this morning,' Tamaki then continued, starting to visibly relax as they got closer to school,

'Then you've got nothing to worry about your highness, besides, if there was a problem, Haruhi would have been in contact right?'

'Yeah...I guess so,' he said, the twins feeling relieved that he was believing them so easily, though they could understand his worry, knowing the high unpredictability of the Zuka club...

As silence became present in the car now, Kaoru was at last able to sit back and think to himself for a little while. Everything was ready for Tamaki's birthday the following day, though still, the concern he had seen in his brother that morning had reminded Kaoru of his encouragement back at Halloween. He wanted Hikaru to be happy and to discover the person that would make him happy, but what really lingered in his mind, was what would happen when Hikaru did find that person who meant the most to him...

Arriving at school, Kaoru said nothing to suggest he was feeling out of the ordinary as they walked down the busy corridor to their classes, hearing shouts from girls who were anxious to speak to them, the twins and Tamaki responding with bright smiles, and delicate responses that had the girls watching after them longingly as they disappeared amongst the crowds.

'Things never change,' Hikaru grinned, Kyoya agreeing as he joined them, adjusting his glasses slightly, though he never mentioned Haruhi's absence, the twins guessing he knew where she was as well. 'Have you spoken to Honey-Senpai or Mori-Senpai this morning?'

'Yes they were starting college today,' Kyoya answered easily, 'so they're going to be late for the host session later.'

'Late?'

'Yeah but it doesn't matter because I have an errand to attend to myself, and you'll need to join me, so I've informed our booked guests of the new time.' Though the twins didn't hear anymore of the conversation as the group had to split off to go to their homerooms...Tamaki having no clue of what was being planned...

Finally getting into their first lesson, Hikaru and Kaoru sat down wearily, the early disturbance that morning beginning to catch up with them as they got out their books, before beginning to let their thoughts wander. It was only during their second lesson when the class room door opened and Haruhi walked in, that their interest was once again piqued. After handing the teacher a formal looking letter, which Haruhi watched the teacher simply scan over, he nodded to her, gesturing for Haruhi to take her seat and open her textbook to the relevant page.

'Morning,' Haruhi greeted, looking tired as she sat down heavily in between the twins.

'Good Morning,' they responded, leaning in to talk to her...

'Busy morning?' Kaoru suggested.

'Yeah, it was really,' she replied, getting out her textbook as asked and beginning to write what was on the board when glancing up she noticed that Hikaru and Kaoru were still watching her. 'What?' she asked

'Well...aren't you going to tell us what the Suoh-San wanted you for?'

'How did you know that I was with the Tamaki's father?'

'Your Dad told us,' they said simply.

'I asked to see him,' she replied lightly... 'There was a problem regarding Tamaki's birthday...'

'Which was?'

'Tamaki told me yesterday that his father was planning a meal in honour of his birthday, and that close friends and family were invited, but his father made the arrangements at the same time as the host session we have planned...so I had to speak to Suoh-San to see if it could be changed.'

'Well you might have let us in on it,' the twins said in unison, 'we've had to put up with his lord all day,'

'Sorry,' she replied sheepishly, 'I didn't expect Tamaki's father to come so early this morning...'

'Yeah, though you could have at least sent us a message so we could switch our phone off...his highness woke us up an hour early today,' Hikaru said with a slight frown, Haruhi offering them grateful, yet sympathetic looks.

'I'm sorry for making you put up with that, he does mean well...even though he can be-'

'Eccentric?'

'Melodramatic?'

'He's not that bad,' she began when upon turning, Haruhi and the twins saw him come in and running to her as he grabbed her in an embrace.

'Haruhi! I was so worried! Where have you been?!' he half demanded, Haruhi now realising what the twins meant

'You were saying?' Hikaru smirked, wrapping an arm around her neck as Tamaki finally let her go,

'...maybe a little Melodramatic,' she concluded admittedly, the twins laughing as they got up to go to break, with Tamaki having his arm around Haruhi's waist, clearly relieved to know that she was okay...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'So the party's been moved forward to today?' Kaoru said in surprise as they met in the host room after lessons had finished, the twins being sat on the sofa with Haruhi closing the door behind them after walking in.

'Yes,' Haruhi nodded, 'we decided it was easier that way...Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai have agreed to come in early and Kyoya-Senpai is keeping Tamaki out of the way whilst we pull everything together.'

'You've got everything well planned then,' Hikaru smirked,

'Only just,' she said with a sigh, 'it's not easy trying to plan something "lavish" which lives up to you all.'

'I dunno, his highness would probably have been alright with something simple,' Kaoru said thoughtfully, knowing how Tamaki seemed to like anything "common."

'Haru-Chan! Kao-Chan! Hika-Chan!' called Honey, interrupting them as they turned to see the former senior sat on Mori's shoulders, both of them wearing vivid red uniforms with the symbol of their new school on the right chest pocket.

'Hey,' the twins nodded with a smile, Mori ruffling Haruhi's hair in a way of greeting as he then lowered Honey to the floor.

'Is Tama-Chan out?'

'Yes,' Haruhi replied gratefully

'So where would you like us to start?' Honey asked, Haruhi not having to answer as the twins pulled out the boxes of decorations being kept hidden in the 3rd music room, Mori and Honey starting to move the furniture around to get ready for the planned celebrations.

'Thankyou for doing this...especially when two of you only started college today,' Haruhi smiled, running a hand through her short hair.

'Don't worry Haru-Chan, we were happy to help, right Takashi' Honey said smiling brightly.

'Yes,' Mori agreed.

'So,' the twins began, 'what are you wearing for this party Haruhi?' they asked curiously, it being something of interest to all the hosts.

Even since Haruhi had been discovered as a girl by the rest of the students at Ouran Academy, it hadn't changed her choice of clothing by much, though on the occasion she had started to dress a little more femininely. But with this being Tamaki's eighteenth birthday, the others knew Haruhi was more than likely going to make an effort for him, though she didn't let on to it...

Meanwhile after lessons had ended, Tamaki had – as promised – been taken out of the way by Kyoya, who insisted on Tamaki going back to his home with him, assuring Tamaki that he had something the blonde host would want to see. So going with no clue at what he was about to find out, Kyoya kept him guessing until they got to the Ootori household...Walking up through the large hallway, Tamaki looked around the house knowing it well from the many times he had visited, though he could never have expected what gift he was about to receive from his best friend. 'Tamaki, what I'm about to show you...I don't know how you're going to react to it...but this year...I know it's an important one. So after a few weeks of working through different people, I was able to have this sent here,' Kyoya said handing Tamaki a sealed envelope.

'What's this?'

'Read it,' Kyoya stated, Tamaki opening the envelope that had his name written upon it in neatly curled writing, and pulled out a delicately written letter. Starting to read it, Tamaki's hands began to tremble slightly, though he did his best to keep them firm as he read on, recognising the writing from the first few words.

_My dearest son, _

_As you are reading this now, I have no doubt in my mind that you are just as fine a young man as you look in the picture that your dear friend sent to me, with his promise that he would deliver a letter to you from me on your eighteenth birthday. I know it has been such a long time, but I think about you every day...your charming smile, your handsome features that you inherited from your father...your beautiful talent on the piano. I remember every melody you ever played for me...even though you're no longer here to play it. You're always in my heart Tamaki, and I know you are well cared for my you're friends...you're family as you see them. I was told of your planned return to France after being almost forced into an engagement, but I'm pleased that in the end you stayed. I hope that one day we can meet again, but until then I am simply happy to know that you are safe and well..._

_I wish you all the best on your birthday and can only hope that I will one day get to see the beautiful son that I have seen in the pictures. Always remember you make me proud with everything you do...each and every day. Ootori-San has told me about the young lady you have met...I'm glad that she makes you happy, she is very pretty, and I know that you will make her smile as you always did with me..._

_You're Mother... x _

Sitting down with the letter, Tamaki felt tears coming to his shining eyes as Kyoya rested a hand on his friends shoulder. 'I sent her some pictures of you...a picture of us in the host club...and a picture of you and Haruhi. She was keen to send you a letter for your birthday...and she also sent you this,' he said carefully, handing Tamaki two small boxes. Opening the first, Tamaki found a set of silver cufflinks, with his initials engraved upon them, and in the other a ruby and diamond ring, set in gold...a ring he remembered his mother always wearing...she had given it as a gift to him...as another memory...

'Thankyou...' Tamaki whispered, a tear falling down onto the ring, 'thankyou so much...' the feelings being overwhelming in the room as Kyoya knew they would continue to be when Tamaki found the party awaiting back at Ouran Academy...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'Looks as if the distractions nearly up,' Kaoru noted glancing out of the windows and onto the grounds, turning to see the room all finished with decorations of gold and lilac lining the host club. The men in the room were all wearing suits for the occasion of Tamaki's birthday, though as for Haruhi, none of the hosts had seen her after she had gone to get changed...until now. Seeing the door at the far end of the room open, and Haruhi walking in wearing a long dress that floated lightly down to her feet, it was made of a thin material perfect for the warm weather, the bodice being fitted with thin straps, and the skirt light, making it a comfortable dress to wear, and though it wasn't too extravagant, it was perfectly suited to Haruhi, the colour being a very deep purple. Though as the door opened and Tamaki walked in to find them all waiting for him, the decorations and smiles with wishes of happy birthday greeting him was enough to make Tamaki even more emotional...So as he looked around to all the guests that were in the room, his eyes finally falling on Haruhi, that Tamaki walked up to her, pulling her into a tearful embrace as he thanked her continually, Haruhi looking up into his eyes when he took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. 'That's my Haruhi,' he whispered softly, Haruhi's eyes shining as they leant in sharing their first kiss...the hosts all watching, feeling happy for them, the twins also smiling in happiness for both Haruhi and Tamaki...

* * *

**I have to admit, I'd always been fond of the pairing between Tamaki and Haruhi since I started watching the anime, but it was after starting to watch it that I began to just adore the twins...in any case I thought it was very sad that Tamaki never got to see his Mother in the anime (I know he wasn't aware he would...but still) so I did want to include that, I hope you did enjoy the chapter, a few funny moments, and a fair amount of romance :) **

**I'll be updating soon, I hope you enjoyed and please review! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	4. Sarina Kaho

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry that it has taken me three weeks to update again, I guess Christmas and New Year plus writers block really doesn't help. But here is the update and I really hope you enjoy it :) Please review, and again I apologise for the lateness in this chapter.

* * *

**

'So why...?'

'Kaho-san? She is the new student starting today, and apparently has very well renowned parents along with good stature. I'm sure she would be a fine addition to our host club guests, and as such it would be a good idea for the hosts to be welcoming towards her...'

'I get that. But why interrupt home room for it?' Haruhi asked wearily, Kyoya straightening up and adjusting his glasses.

'I thought it may be of interest to you...after all I'm sure Tamaki would delight in you having more female friends.'

'I spend all afternoon surrounded by girls at the host club, what more does he want?' Though before Kyoya answered his attention was drawn to the door; where the twins walked in wearily...

'Morning,' Kaoru yawned, Hikaru not even offering that much as he sat heavily in his chair and rested his head on the table.

'Kyoya-Senpai? Why are you in our homeroom?'

'Merely filling Haruhi in on some new minor announcements.'

'Like what?' came Hikaru's somewhat muffled voice from where his head was buried in his arms.

'Haruhi can explain the details as you were late, I too have to get to my homeroom session.'

'Why are you late anyway? Did you sleep in?' Haruhi guessed, the twins both groaning in unison

'His highness...'

'He rang us up at three am,' Kaoru explained.

'Three am is not a Hikaru and Kaoru hour,' Hikaru remarked lifting his head to show his heavy eyes, which clearly denoted that it wasn't a joking matter. Though looking a little guilty, Haruhi began rubbing a hand against the back of her neck, glancing between the twins apologetically.

'What?' they said together, seeing her expression.

'Tamaki rang me just before three this morning,' she remarked, a chibi replay of the memory replaying in her mind though she shook it off.

'...and?' they continued,

'Well I turned my phone off...' she admitted

'You...you inflicted his highness onto us at three am?!' they demanded incredulously

'Sorry! I didn't think he'd call you...'

'He had us on that phone for an hour; I mean what did we ever do to you?' Hikaru started, when Kaoru lowered his face into his arms, knowing it was going to be a long morning.

'So why did Tamaki ring this morning?'

'Dunno, couldn't sleep probably. We were fading in and out during the hour, so we didn't catch much of the conversation. So he obviously thought not being able to sleep suggested that he should ring us up,' Hikaru replied leaning his hand against his hand as he watched her sleepily.

'I'm sorry,' Haruhi responded genuinely, Hikaru looking at her with a genuinely surprised expression.

'Why are you saying sorry?'

'Well I've only been in the host club for a year but I know Tamaki tends not to think about the inconveniences caused by his irrational ideas. Though he always means well,' she smiled fondly. It was easy to tell that her feelings for Tamaki were strong though they weren't always shown. But as Hikaru assured her it was okay, Kaoru sat beside them, finding that he was losing focus on the conversation as Hikaru asked why Kyoya had come in that morning. With his thoughts drifting onto the feelings of his friends and the relationships that had been developed since they had all met, he knew that both he and his brother had come a long way. Yet as it was explained about the new student, that Kaoru began to refocus.

'So why is he telling us that?' Hikaru questioned. 'It's not as if we're short of host club guests.'

'He believes her to be of good heritage...nothing really changes here though does it...' she remarked, the twins grinning at her.

'Well can't be too bad I suppose, though you can't say nothing's changed...his highness certainly has.'

'How has he changed?' Haruhi asked in slight confusion.

'If you've noticed he doesn't flirt with any of the host club guests anymore, let alone have any in his company,' and thinking about what the twins had just said, Haruhi realised that they were both right. Since the beginning of the new term, Tamaki had been the only host who didn't engage in the activities as much as he used too. But never once had Haruhi realised that it was because of her.

'But why would he...?'

'Isn't it obvious?' they said simply,

'You and his highness are an item,'

'So his attention is yours.'

'...and before you say that some of us are a bit like that as hosts, such as Mori-Senpai and Kyoya-Senpai, that's part of their traits as hosts. But our lord is the Prince type and he sees you as his only Princess,' Kaoru explained softly, everything he was saying playing on his mind and reminding him of Halloween where he began to understand that this was something which his brother would soon experience as he found his own feet in the world. Though it worried him sometimes what would happen then, though it hadn't been with Haruhi, Kaoru knew that eventually every host would find the person that was the most important to them, and when that happened he also knew that they would eventually all be as Tamaki. Changed for the better perhaps, though it was almost a scary thought, but as Kaoru was about to understand, it was not always an easy change to come to.

That afternoon host sessions had resumed their normal themes and things seemed like they were flowing quite well with every host being busy entertaining their guests. As Kaoru noted Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai enter the room, both nodded to him, Honey waving to the twins with a wide grin, prompting squeals of delight from those who were waiting for his arrival. It was very true to say that the guests of each host truly enjoyed their company, it being their highlight, especially when the hosts would respond to certain guests in a one on one way. But with Hikaru and Kaoru, they were having some fun with their clientele, playing their trademark game of which was is Hikaru? A game which to that day only Haruhi had ever gotten right, Kaoru wondering though he masked his thoughtful expression whether anyone else could ever possibly guess the differences between he and his younger brother.

'So which do you choose? Which of us is Hikaru?'

'Um...' a few of the girls began, one pointing to Kaoru – who was on the left -, and though as usual the twins reacted as if they took it quite lightly, in reality it only hurt them a little deeper.

'I'm afraid not this time...I am Kaoru,' he remarked in answer, before resuming her performance with his brother.

'Do you know wish to be thought of as me?' Hikaru began suggestively, their act entrancing their guests in an instant.

'Of course...but I...I don't know if I could live up to the kind of person that you are...' Kaoru returned going to turn his head away when Hikaru took his chin and lifted it so that their eyes met.

'Of course you could...so many boundaries have already been crossed...so why not this?'

'Give me a break...' Haruhi remarked, their expressions turning sour as they looked to her in slight irritation,

'Hey! Quit interrupting! We're entertaining...' they both replied in unison, Haruhi never understanding the appeal the girls found sometimes in the host club. After all, every host tended to their guests to make them happy, based on their given "types." It was not as if they were appreciating the host's true personalities. However, not all of them saw it in that way...as the twins began to sit and talk with their guests, Kaoru was reflecting on a similar thought. Though in his mind, their "true selves" were reserved for those who really knew them...that were considered their friends; they were merely adept at adapting their personalities for the clients. Whether it was due to the privacy in life that he and his brother had previously – silently- requested until only a couple of years ago he didn't know.

Yet as the hour finally moved on to four pm that afternoon and the guests began to make their leave that everyone could finally relax a little. 'Hosting is making me very sleepy the past few days...' Honey remarked innocently, curling up on the sofa with his Usa-chan, as Mori put a blanket over the sleeping former senior.

'Thankyou for staying with the host club,' Tamaki said graciously, 'it wouldn't have been the same without having you both,' it being something all the other hosts were in agreement on.

'We wouldn't have quit,' Honey smiled sleeping,

'No,' Mori agreed with a slight smile,

'So...' Tamaki began overlooking Kyoya's laptop screen, 'how did we do today?'

'Profitably well as expected,' Kyoya responded lightly. 'The figures should be most definitely in our favour.'

'Well the guests seemed to have a good time,' Tamaki said sitting beside Haruhi and putting an arm around her shoulders.

'So what is the theme tomorrow my lord?' the twins queried.

'Well as we are approaching the cherry blossom festival soon and it is a traditional choice, I think Kimono's would be suitable attire and the theme of blossoms accenting the room would be a delicate touch to the room.'

'You plan on using the gardens for the actual festival I take it?' Kyoya added simply.

'Yes,' he nodded when a knock came to the door and a girl looked in quite shyly.

'Good afternoon,' Tamaki smiled standing up, the other hosts doing the same and standing together in a group.

'How may we help you?' Haruhi added with a similar smile.

'I'm sorry to disturb you...but I have lost my phone, is it alright if I just see if I left it-' she began when Kyoya held up a silver phone,

'Is this it?'

'Yes, thankyou so much,' she said gratefully, Kaoru having gone over to the windows at the back of the room when Haruhi joined him.

'You seem more awake now,' she commented, Kaoru looking to her from the window with a slight grin as he nodded. It was definitely right to say that when separated, the twins took on their own personality in a way, but he did feel some longing every once in a while for more to see the individual personalities that he and his brother held. Though as the conversation resumed in the room, Kaoru looked out over the grounds of the Ouran high school; breathing a sigh…everything seemed to have him thinking so much lately...and in so much depth. But that was when he saw her…

Glancing over towards the gardens, Kaoru noticed a young lady he had never seen before, her hair long and catching in the breeze, and blowing across her shoulders, showing her delicate ivory features. Yet something about her despondent expression made him want to go out to her. Being a member of the host club for so long, Kaoru had always maintained the belief that girls should never be anything but happy. So leaving the room after saying he was going to get some fresh air, he didn't receive much in the way of a confused response, though even Honey now watched him go from his sleeping position on the sofa. Yet as Kaoru walked outside of the large school and onto the grounds, it was then that sure enough he found her sat on one of the stone seats, the girl looking up to him as he approached, Kaoru seeing that she wasn't wearing any school uniform, but a blue summers dress with a cloak that only went to her waist around her shoulders. Meeting his soft smile that was completely genuine as he stood before her, Kaoru was then the first to speak.

'Hello,'

'...Hello,' she returned, her voice considerably gentle as she watched him with her light coloured eyes, which reflected brightly against her shining ruby coloured hair.

'I don't believe I have ever seen you before...'

'Nor have I you...though today was only my first day...' she replied softly,

'I'm sorry for disturbing you, it just seemed that you were on your own,' he replied, the girl nodding lightly.

'I haven't lived here for very long...so I'm still getting used to everything here,' she confessed. 'It's been quite a large change for me...but...I'm sorry, I haven't even asked your name...?'

'Oh...I'm sorry I should have asked first, I'm Kaoru Hitachiin,' he replied, the name seeming to mean something to her as her eyes lit up.

'You're mother is Yuzuha Hitachiin?'

'Yes,' he nodded, surprised that she knew of it

'Then you are one of twins, am I right?' she asked innocently, Kaoru smiling at her as he nodded putting a hand in his pocket.

'You know a few names of students here then?'

'Mother and Father speak of many influential family's. But no, the superintendent...Suoh-San spoke of you along with a few others. He did mention you were both good friends of his son,' she remarked when she paused as he agreed,

'Yes we are...so what may I ask...is your name?'

'Sarina,' she responded softly, 'Sarina Kaho.'

'Well if you should ever want anyone to talk to or ask then...' he began when a car horn sounded prompting her to look away to the other side of the grounds where a black limousine awaited.

'I'm afraid I must go,' she said sounding somewhat regretful. 'But thankyou...it was nice to meet someone so...welcoming,' she smiled, Kaoru returning it a little nervously, as she stood up and looked at him for a moment before turning away.

'It was nothing...' he responded quietly, seeing her walk out of the grounds and look back with a slight smile, before then disappearing from view, Kaoru drawing in a deep breath, when he heard light and quiet footsteps behind him.

'Honey-Senpai...'

'Kaoru-chan' he nodded, with a slight smile, using Kaoru's full name which was a rarity.

'What are you doing here?'

'She's pretty isn't she?' Honey continued, watching the girl leave the school gates.

'I...I guess so,' he replied uncertainly, finding some difficulty in looking at Honey,

'You've been quieter lately Kao-chan...' Honey suggested, wondering if Kaoru would say something, though there was more in his expression. 'It's okay to be unsure Kao-chan...though making new friends isn't a bad thing,' he smiled, Kaoru noting the point that Honey made quite light in his remark, though it remained prominent, as they were then also joined by Kaoru's twin, Hikaru telling Honey that Mori was waiting for him back in the Music Room.

'Thankyou Hika-chan, bye, bye! See you both tomorrow!' he beamed leaving them to it as if his conversation with Kaoru hadn't just happened.

'Are you ready to go home?'

'Yes,' Kaoru nodded smiling at his brother as they too went to leave the high school, though Kaoru now had something more on his mind which he hadn't anticipated...

* * *

**So there is a new character to the story, but just what more will Kaoru see of her? and how will he think of her when the strongest bond he has ever had has been with his brother?**

**I will be updating again soon (hoping that the writers block is gone) **

**I really hope you enjoyed it, please review and goodnight!**

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	5. The Stables

**Hello, oh dear. I have one huge apology to make. I promise, I have never left a fanfic like this beyond two weeks let alone months, but I can explain. **

**One I had major writers block and was considering taking this off because of it, which again I have never had to do before. **

**Two, I kept it because I was determined to overcome it... **

**Three, I have had A-levels this year and to be fair, they have been such a pain and incredibly time consuming, but all my exams are over now and I have had time to work this out so hopefully the writers block is sorted. I hope any of my previous reviewers do not hate me, and that they enjoy this chapter to make up for it. This will not be happening again and I promise to work on this as I have the time to focus on it properly again now. **

**Again, many apologies, but please do enjoy and review! Thankyou!

* * *

**During the weeks that followed, things remained busy at the Host Club, though it was during this time that Kaoru had learnt more about Sarina. The thing which had initially surprised him the most was the discovery that she was in the same year as he was, Kaoru simply assuming that she was a freshman. But it wasn't just that which surprised him in comparison to finding out that Haruhi knew of her.

'Yes, Kyoya-Senpai told me about it that morning you and Hikaru were late,' Haruhi had responded to Kaoru's falsely casual mentioning of her.

'Kyoya-Senpai?' he responded _great two people know...soon to be three..._he thought with a sigh, knowing that information didn't evade his highness for long.

'Why are you asking anyway Kaoru?' Haruhi then asked, regaining the younger twin's attention.

'I just wondered if you'd seen her...I heard we had a new transfer...'

'Well I haven't seen her,' Haruhi said thoughtfully, 'it's a surprise she hasn't found the host club yet...' she added, the thought never crossing Kaoru's mind. It was inevitable...as with any girl at the Ouran High School, the host club was a desirable one that attracted many guests on a daily basis, and even if they had favourites, Kaoru and Hikaru were two in one. They of course had never been without one another, and that was the way it appeared to their clients and guests.

As the hosts entertained that afternoon, Kyoya did something quite unusually and requested to speak to Hikaru and Kaoru despite them having guests. 'Hey! We were in the middle of out "which one is Hikaru" game,' they both remarked indignantly.

'I shall offer my deepest apologies in a moment to those guests, but for now I need to ask whether you will be hosting for the cherry blossom festival.'

'I didn't realise we had a choice,' Hikaru replied leaning against his brother.

'Not everyone will be hosting I don't think. With it being a symbolic day I am aware Tamaki will want to have some time alone with Haruhi.'

'Time alone?' they both repeated with raised eyebrows, Haruhi's voice cutting in smoothly.

'Keep your minds clean,' she said, her tone denoting her weary expectancy of them seeing things in the wrong light. 'Not that I see what the fuss is. Yes the blossom festival is pretty I'll admit, but where does anything romantic come into it? Besides it will leave the club two hosts short,' Haruhi remarked, the twins commenting

'She's hopeless...' in a knowing tone, suggesting they were fast giving up on even trying to understand her after spending a year with this futile effort.

'Well seen as you've volunteered yourselves for the festival it shouldn't be a problem,' Kyoya remarked smoothly, checking something off his clipboard. '...and the extra guests can be divided between myself, Honey-Senpai, Mori-Senpai and you two,' he said trailing off as Hikaru and Kaoru muttered,

'We never volunteered...'

Though as Haruhi looked on, she knew it was better not to disagree with Kyoya, the numerous additions to her debt being proof of that. In fact it was only really thanks to Tamaki that she'd had the entire debt written off, Haruhi have been told that it was just handled like that, though she held onto her belief that Tamaki had paid it himself, not that the Princely-type host would ever admit to it...and as for Kyoya...Haruhi was sure there would have been more money involved for him to not say anything, though she remained cautious now around the more precious valuables in the room, being determined not to let history repeat itself. Though her fond thoughts of Tamaki didn't last long when she heard him romantically declare her name...

_Give me strength..._ she thought rolling her eyes as Tamaki took her hand, spinning the bewildered girl round and kissing her hand delicately before offering her a rose.

'A delicate red to symbolize a prince's love for his princess...' Tamaki remarked, the blush running across his features as he stood dramatically.

'So _Kawaii_!' the guests exclaimed, tears welling up in their eyes.

'Well there goes our show for today,' Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison, watching their guests crowd in with the others to watch Tamaki and Haruhi.

'Tamaki-Senpai, must you do that here?' Haruhi said in exasperation. 'Don't you have guests to entertain?'

'I may do...but it is wrong to lead on another lady when I feel so much heartache from being without you-'

'Oh seriously!' Haruhi remarked throwing her hands up in the air 'I'm not one of your guests Tamaki, so stop acting so dramatic and over the top. Try being yourself for once!' she snapped unintentionally, Tamaki looking at her for a moment in surprise, the other hosts also being slightly shocked by her outburst. The hosts knew Tamaki could be a little overbearing sometimes, but it was rare for Haruhi to get so frustrated, particularly since they had started seeing one another. Though it was as hurt then came to Tamaki's expression that Haruhi found herself averting his gaze in immediate guilt, the rose he had given her slipping from her grasp as she walked away in frustration, a fierce blush upon her cheeks...

Though once she had shut the door, Tamaki had been left to slowly sink into his corner of woe, Honey distracting the guest's attention with his cute appearance as he hopped onto Mori's shoulders...

'Well that was unexpected,' Hikaru remarked, Kyoya nodding as he made a slight sideward glance to the door.

'It isn't uncommon for Haruhi to get annoyed with Tamaki once in a while...' he remarked calmly, the twins glancing to one another before heading to the door themselves.

'You're hosting...' Kyoya reminded them without looking up from his laptop as he sat opposite it.

'Nah, our guests have been taken care of by Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai. Besides you already interrupted us when we were in full flow,' Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged.

'So we're gonna go and check and Haruhi,' Kaoru added, his voice always seeming slightly softer compared to his brothers. Though as they left the room and walked down the corridor, Kaoru and Hikaru looked outside to see Haruhi sat by the large pool of water that was adorned with a large stone statue...

Going outside to her, Haruhi was at first seemingly unaware of them, though as they came to stand behind her she said calmly, 'shouldn't you both be with the host club?'

'We could say the same to you,' Hikaru suggested.

'But, our guests have been preoccupied by Honey and Mori-Senpai' Kaoru added,

'So we thought we'd come and see you,' they concluded together.

'You want to know why I stormed off like that don't you. Well if you've come to play jokes or try and annoy me I'm not in the mood,' she said still looking away from the twins who now exchanged more serious glances. So sitting on either side of her, Kaoru gained Haruhi's attention by putting his hand gently on her shoulder.

'We're not here to mess around, we wanted to make sure you were okay,' he said genuinely, brushing his amber hair back slightly, 'you don't often get that angry with his highness.'

'In fact you don't even get that angry at all anymore,' Hikaru continued.

'I just hate it sometimes,' Haruhi said in frustration. 'He treats me like I'm some guest of his, and I know what the guests are to you. Sure you flirt with them and act out their fantasies through your "types," but in the end, none of them mean anything to us do they? They're just part of the roles we play...the way Kyoya makes the money to keep the Host Club going.'

'Is that what this is about? You think Tamaki-Senpai doesn't care about you?' Kaoru asked gently.

'We all do! You should know that!' Hikaru said in a more agitated manner, though upon meeting his twins gaze, his tone softened slightly. 'Of course our lord cares about you. He might act annoying...over dramatic...and eccentric. But the way he tries to show his love for you is genuine. Haven't you noticed he has hardly any guests now?'

'Well I-'

'...and how he keeps considerable distance from them. He entertains them sure, but he doesn't take their hand or anything like he used to. He's cut himself off from the guests in that way because his interest is in you...and you may think it's false...but him declaring his love for you...' Kaoru said softly presenting her with Tamaki's rose...

'It's genuine every time...' Hikaru finished, Haruhi looking into Kaoru and Hikaru's eyes and smiles before down at the red rose she had been given.

Reaching out with nimble fingers to delicately take the rose from Kaoru's hand, Haruhi carefully looked over it, thinking of the hurt in Tamaki's expression before she had left and stood up. 'Thanks,' she said with a weak smile, the twins standing up and leaning now casually into one another.

'No problem,' they grinned, watching Haruhi return inside.

Yet it was only as they went to return home later that afternoon, that Hikaru suggested Kaoru join him at the stables while he practised his riding, it being the only activity the twins didn't partake in together, following Kaoru's want to find more differences between them. Though Kaoru enthusiastically agreed to come and watch, finding it impressive how well his brother was able to ride and control the horses whilst driving a carriage. It being something the host club planned to use for the cherry blossom festival before the host club started their all-day session in the grounds of the prestigious school.

So as the twins returned inside to collect their bags from the host club, they mused over the differences the host club had taken following Haruhi and Tamaki starting a relationship. Whilst the structure was quite the same, it was true to say that Tamaki had taken on fewer guests, deciding that they would be better suited to the other hosts, even giving Kyoya some time away from his paperwork as he personally hosted some of Tamaki's former guests. Though he handled the matter appropriately as normal, and performed in a naturally professional manner. Yet as they went inside the room, the last of the days guests were just leaving, the girls waving goodbye to the twins, who returned with polite nods and wide grins that left the girls swooning over them, the twins high-fiving one another as the door closed. Though the first thing that they noticed was the absence of Tamaki...

'Where is his highness?' Hikaru asked,

'Tama-chan and Haru-chan went out for a while,' Honey beamed cheerfully, 'and holding hands too!' he added Kaoru smiling at this news, though remembering the look on Haruhi's face at seeing the rose Tamaki had given her again, it evoked some emotion as he had considered what she had said.

It was true that the host club was largely business-based, its attraction of customers gaining much profit, though the profit often went towards the extravagant costumes and set that was changed frequently to create different and unique atmospheres for the guests. Yet somehow Kaoru wondered how the guests could be okay with the idea of adoring guys they would probably never get to date...though he supposed if they were okay with that fantasy, they couldn't really say no. After all, everyone found there soul mate in the end...didn't they...?

'Well you did well in getting Haruhi to return, it was better for the guests to see Haruhi and Tamaki making up,' Kyoya noted as he closed his laptop for the day and readjusted his glasses. 'This term has been quite profitable and with the Cherry Blossom festival it is sure to finish well.'

'Haii!' Honey said brightly, 'I can't wait till the festival; there will be so many sweet things to eat! And the blossoms are so pretty...'

'Yes well I think traditional Kimono is the plan for attire, but as you know it will be hosted from the gardens, so there is much to prepare...' Kyoya remarked.

'Ready Kaoru?'

'Yes,' Kaoru nodded, coming from his reverie and catching his bag as they bid the other hosts goodbye, Kyoya reminding them about the time to be at the host club the following afternoon.

'Yes, yes, we know,' the twins said in unison, glad to be out for the day as they went down to the entrance of the Ouran High School where their limousine awaited them.

Getting to the stables where Hikaru and Kaoru had one section that was privately owned, Hikaru went to get changed whilst Kaoru went to stand over by the ring where the horse-riders trained and practised. This was where Hikaru had spent a lot of his time practising for the recent Ouran fair, his time being spent more with the horse and carriages together rather than the horses themselves. So once the fair was over in the time that the term had ended, Hikaru had continued learning to ride horseback whilst Kaoru had taken on art lessons, wanting to learn about watercolour painting and sketching, the idea of watching his brother horse-riding making Kaoru think he may find a source of inspiration.

Though as Hikaru changed into his riding clothes, he then went into the stables where two identical chestnut stallions were kept, Hikaru going in with each of them and spending some time with them before putting on the saddles and reigns and leading them both out into the field beside the ring where they could graze while he prepared to train. Yet as Kaoru waved to his brother, he then heard the gate click beside him and turned to see another rider about to enter the ring, some thin curls of her red hair just being visible through the edges of the helmet, Kaoru recognising the girl as she turned slightly.

'Sarina...' he murmured, the girl apparently hearing him as she turned to see him and smiled a little, clearly not expecting to see him there. Though as she went to speak, she was nudged in the back slightly by her own horse; Sarina turning to stroke his muzzle softly. Kaoru noted that her horse was a stallion like his brothers, though completely black with one white hoof and a white star marking just above his eyes. So mounting him, Sarina began a gentle trot around the ring, soon quickening the horses pace to a gallop as they cleared the first jump, Kaoru watching her intently as she rode with precision, her expression never altering as they did farther and higher jumps, her horse clearing them with considerable ease as she rode. Though it was as Hikaru came beside his brother, that Kaoru looked at him with a smile.

'Sure you don't want to try?' Hikaru offered,

'Positive,' Kaoru nodded, 'I'm happy to just watch,' he smiled, Hikaru nodding as he patted his horse gently before leading him into the ring, Sarina apparently noticing as she slowed to a softer pace, allowing Hikaru to come in and begin the circuit she had just done. Though what surprised Kaoru, was the way she then approached him on her horse and dismounted.

'Hello,' she smiled,

'Hi,' he responded a little shyly, not expecting her to have joined him.

'I didn't expect to see you here,' she remarked softly, 'is that your brother riding?'

'Yes, I said I'd come and watch him, you ride very well,' he complimented, Sarina looking up to her horse fondly as she nodded.

'It's only because ebony is so well behaved. He's a very tame horse,' she smiled, 'do you not ride?' she continued softly, her emerald eyes distracting him slightly.

'No,' he said shaking his head slightly in an attempt to redeem himself, 'it's more of a hobby my brother enjoys and one of our few differences' he finished.

'Well, I just wanted to thank you actually...you were very kind to me on my first day,' she smiled, 'though I must apologise for not approaching you sooner. You must think badly of me...'

'No, not at all,' he replied looking up to her horse and smiling himself. 'I should have spoken to you sooner, and I would never accept a ladies apology when I should take half of the blame,' he remarked, Sarina watching as Kaoru slowly stroked Ebony's muzzle, his touch gentle as he long slender hands ran over his face, the horse nickering quietly as he stayed in place for Kaoru.

'He likes you,' she noted, Kaoru continuing to smile when Sarina checked the time, 'ah; I'd better get going...I need to get Ebony back before my driver arrives to collect me. It was nice speaking to you though,' she said, coming out of the gate to leave a little regretfully, Hikaru looking over at the pair curiously as Kaoru stood in place for a moment before moving to close the gate for her.

'Well I – I mean, it would be nice if perhaps you'd like to talk again?' he suggested without thinking through how to say it, Kaoru never thinking he would find it hard to know how to speak to a girl in all his years as a host..

'I'd like that...' she returned softly, Kaoru feeling a little heat rising in his cheeks, as he nodded, Sarina bidding him goodbye as she walked away with a final glance and smile, Kaoru not realising his brother was watching him as the older one of the twins quickly picked up his pace again before Kaoru turned back, feeling an overwhelming amount of emotion at the thought of seeing Sarina again...

* * *

**Well where will this take them, and what does Hikaru think of this new girl Kaoru has been speaking too? **

**Will all be coming up in following chapters. **

**I hope I am forgiven now, and I shall do my best for the next update. **

**Please review, thankyou!**

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	6. A date

**Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. I make no lie of the fact I have lacked in my updating of this fanfic, and I apologise, but in getting through the loss of my older sister over the last few weeks, I have rediscovered a lot of my motivation and inspiration…and in doing so I found it for this particular fanfic again as well. So welcome to the newest chapter, and I would just like to say that it was one review that had this fanfic lingering in my mind for a while, whilst I was upcountry to be with family at such a tragic time. So "HarutaYari" yes your review worked, and thank you! **

**Okay, sad beginning over, now onto the newest chapter which I hope you enjoy, please review and thank you for reading!

* * *

**

The following few days that led up to the impending weekend had been long and tedious to Kaoru who anxiously awaited his agreed date with Sarina. It had surprised him how he had come to be alone once again with the newest student to Ouran High School since his encounter with her at the stables. Having seen her out in the gardens during a break between lessons, Kaoru had been in the middle of one of his highnesses games that Tamaki seemed to enjoy on the occasion. So playing a game of hide and seek, the twins had been ordered to hide separately, despite arguing that they were one of the same.

'The rules are quite simple, you each hide in a _different _place,' Kyoya highlighted, 'unless you wish to help me do some of the accounting and filing in your free time for the Host Club,' he remarked smoothly, the twins having eyed him up dangerously as they both walked off simple commenting "fine." Truth be told, neither of them enjoyed Kyoya's way of "encouraging" them to do as they were told.

'But, if you find one of us,'

'…you have to play the "which one is Hikaru" game…'

'…and if you guess incorrectly,' Kaoru concluded,

'Then you haven't actually found us,' Hikaru noted.

Though both of the twins noted how Haruhi was not acting impartial to it, probably due to her wanting to keep Tamaki happy. After all, he had not experienced an upbringing with such careless fun as the others had done.

'Honey will go hide!' Honey exclaimed excitedly, going to run off when Mori picked him up quietly.

'The game will be played in the gardens,' Tamaki beamed. 'You have two minutes to hide, go!' he said in excitement, the hosts all disappearing to various locations. Though whilst Honey chose a less discreet place behind a trimmed fern, Haruhi going to the maze and the others finding equally complicated places, Kaoru took himself off to the other side of the gardens where the fountains stood…

Though as he ran, Kaoru suddenly bumped into someone without looking, the girl before him falling back, though he caught her hand and brought her back up, his hand resting behind her waist.

'Ah I'm so sorry,' he began when he realised who he held…Sarina.

'Kaoru?' she remarked, the younger of the twins letting her go as she regained her balance.

'Yes, I'm sorry, I didn't see you.'

'It's alright,' she smiled, 'we do seem to have a habit of finding one another somehow. Though never in a formal manner…'

'No,' he responded with a light shake of his head, his bright hair colour shining in the sunlight. 'I was just playing a game with some friends. We have a free lesson so erm…' he began trailing off as he rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, wondering why he found it so hard to talk to her.

He had been a host for so long…how could he possibly find it difficult?

'Well, I was just on my way to see my music teacher, so I'd better go,' she smiled,

'You play an instrument?'

'I learnt the piano when I was younger…but I don't play now so much…I sing,' she responded softly. 'So I'm studying for my next grade exam,' she explained, Kaoru nodding as he found himself completely intrigued by this young woman. Since starting Ouran, many girls pursued him and his twin, though at that time it had been for the both of them, neither one or the other…for no one could tell them apart. But Sarina…she had seen his twin…yet she continued to speak to only him. She also didn't chase him in the way others had, she showed a genuine interest. Whatever it had been as she went to leave, Kaoru suddenly felt like his heart was acting over his mind as he suddenly called after her.

'Sarina,' he remarked quickly, the red head turning to look at him in slight surprise. 'I…would you perhaps like to meet me for a day out…instead of just by chance…?' he asked, feeling like his heart was beating a little faster as he waited for her answer.

'I would love to…'

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Kaoru had found as he walked to class with his twin on that Thursday morning a few days on; that he didn't worry so much about the date itself but his brother's reaction…He had also yet to discover if Sarina knew that he and his brother worked for the host club. There was so much to consider…so much to think about and yet…Kaoru couldn't help but feel some sense of looking forward to seeing her.

Sitting in a mathematics class that day however, Kaoru had been sat on one side of Haruhi, Hikaru being on the other side when the door opened as Sarina walked in. 'I'm sorry I'm late sir, I've only just received my full timetable, as some of my subjects had to be switched…' she remarked in a sincerely apologetic tone.

'I see, and your name?'

'Sarina Kaho…'

'Don't worry Miss. Kaho…just take a seat and copy everything on the board,'

'Yes sensei,' she nodded, taking a seat nearer to the front of the class than Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi. Though as amber met emerald before Sarina sat down, Kaoru tried to hide the apparent heat in his features as he attempted to resume his work…

Yet as the lesson ended, Kaoru's attention was recaptured by Hikaru.

'Ready to go?' he questioned, his twin nodding as he stood, the pair walking side by side with Haruhi as they left the room; Kaoru focusing on his brother and Haruhi's conversation as they walked down the corridor.

'Can you believe how many questions he set us?' Haruhi sighed in exasperation, 'how I'm going to keep up with all my schoolwork and the host club duties this year is beyond me.'

'Just skip a few hosting sessions?' the twins suggested in lazy unison.

'Oh yeah…I could just imagine Kyoya's reaction. I'd somehow gain another debt if I did that-' Haruhi returned running a hand through her short brunette hair.

'Well provided you don't break any valuable objects during that time, I should have no reason to do that,' Kyoya remarked smoothly, startling both Haruhi and the twins, though Hikaru and Kaoru quickly recomposed themselves. 'Not that Tamaki would allow you to be in any kind of financial difficulty. But the host club does aim to allow adequate study time for the hosts.'

_He never misses a thing_ Kaoru thought as he walked casually like his brother, Sarina walking past them with a slight glance in the twin's direction before continuing on.

'Hey Kaoru, you seem quiet today…'

'Ah, sorry, I guess I didn't sleep too well again last night…'

'Again…?' Haruhi questioned, Kyoya writing on his clipboard, seemingly ignorant of the conversation now as they talked. 'Why haven't you been sleeping well?'

'Oh it happens every now and again, I guess I just have a few things on my mind…during the day it's alright, but when you settle down at night there is nothing else to do but allow your thoughts to flow,' he remarked.

Though as he looked after the girl down the corridor, Kaoru wondered how she would react if she saw his part as a host…the group going in for their newest session, with a traditional kimono theme, though as they all played their roles, Kaoru couldn't help but think of the girl only he had met…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

As Saturday arrived, Kaoru was happy to discover that his brother was spending the day at the stables.

'You sure you don't wanna come?' Hikaru offered, putting on his riding boots as he readied to leave.

'I'm sure, I have a few things to do today and besides, your riding is what makes us different in at least one way, so you don't want others at the stables confusing us as well,' Kaoru smiled, Hikaru seeming to accept that as he pulled on a jacket. Though as Kaoru wished him well and asked of him to take care, Hikaru seemed to dismiss it airily as he walked downstairs, leaving Kaoru to change for his date later that morning. Kaoru often worried about his older sibling, knowing how Hikaru showed little regard for himself at times, let alone others. But Kaoru knew his brother's heart was in the right place. He just somehow wished he could be seen as more of an individual at times…Though as he looked at the clock, the young host club member silently wondered if the day ahead would go as well as he hoped. He had never really gone out with someone alone before, his nerves reflecting on this as he got ready.

He had arranged a date like it before, but it was to aid his brother in effect, Kaoru never going on the date in the end, though from watching his brother, he knew certainly how not to treat Sarina that day. Though Hikaru had simply been nervous, Kaoru could feel that now in his own way as he prepared for a real date.

Wearing light blue faded jeans with a loose fitting white t-shirt, Kaoru adored the look with a thin silver chain that held a pendant with the Japanese symbol for "wing," Kaoru believing wings to be a link to him and his brother as they were both a part of each other, alike two sides of the same coin. With a light styling of his hair, Kaoru then put his keys in his pocket after pulling on a hooded jacket and left his room, ready to leave.

'Master Hitachiin,' the head butler nodded, 'are you going out?' he questioned as Kaoru walked down the stairs.

'Yes, has Hikaru left?'

'Hikaru? Oh…yes, Master Kaoru, he left moments ago,' the butler responded, Kaoru saying nothing more other than a goodbye as he went outside to meet his driver. Though a sigh escaped his lips...He had known the butler was unaware of which twin he was speaking to, which at one time had been fun for the twins, both of them being able to easily trick and confuse whomever they chose.

But for Kaoru, as he headed into town that morning he could only hope Sarina would see him for who he was…

As he was driven into the town Kaoru considered offering Sarina a rose. Yet from working for the host club for so long, Kaoru was determined to act with as much meaning as possible. Thinking if all went well, a rose would be more of a surprise, and more of a romantic gesture which as he believed was what a rose is intended to be. Of course the girls that visited the host club adored to be treated in such a way, as if they were with a long term boyfriend that cherished them and made them feel like they were the only thing that mattered…Smiling slightly to himself as he thought of his friends at the host club, Kaoru hadn't realised they were slowing down…Kaoru had agreed to meet Sarina outside the library, the younger of the twins finding that she hadn't yet arrived when he got out of the car. Though being a little early, Kaoru waited patiently outside for her, checking the time carefully in the hopes she may arrive soon, though he felt a wave of anxiousness wash over him.

Kaoru had never done anything like this before…let alone without anyone knowing. But he had been a well-liked host for over a year at the Ouran High School…that experience alone should surely help enough…shouldn't it?

'Kaoru?' Sarina spoke softly, the moment arriving quicker than anticipated as he saw Sarina approach. The young red head wore a deep cerise coloured dress that formed into a halter neck at the top which tied neatly underneath her hair, the skirt of the dress having faint pleats running through it. With a simple diamond pendant around her neck, and a set of matching earrings, showing amongst the elegant curls in her luscious ruby hair, she was a picture of elegance to the young host who now felt how his hands were unsteady in slight nervousness as she met him.

'Did you think I wasn't coming?' she offered with a smile, Kaoru having paused for a moment before shaking his head with a light smile, actions speaking more than words at that moment as he reached for her hand and kissed it softly. Taking in every detail of her features as he came to look into her eyes, Kaoru smiled at her in a way that Sarina found breath taking, his beauty and charm being one she found hard to avoid as he then straightened up.

'Ah, erm…shall we?' Kaoru began, Sarina nodding as they started off down the street. 'So, how have you found Ouran High School to be?' Kaoru asked politely, Sarina thinking it over for a moment before answering.

'It is a love school; the students are all fairly pleasant too…I suppose I'm still just getting to know this place really…' she mused thoughtfully. 'I still miss my hometown, but I like it here…' she remarked. 'But what about you…? Have you lived here all of your life with your brother?' Sarina asked as they looked around, Kaoru not being used to others taking an interest in his own story and looking at her in slight surprise.

'Did I say something wrong?' she questioned, noting how he did not answer immediately, Kaoru shaking his head as he apologised,

'Forgive me Sarina, not many people ask me questions about myself and Hikaru…though I do not mind it…not at all,' he smiled.

'Well, you intrigue me,' she returned with brightness in her eyes, 'maybe as much as I seem to intrigue you. Though I seldom see you in school…it just seems to be every now and again that we see each other.'

'Well my brother and I often hang around with the friends we have made since being freshmen, most of them being above us as either juniors or graduated students. We have lived here all our lives though. But naturally as we're twins, very few can tell us apart. I suppose that's how we work best though at times,' he said with a playful grin.

'Ah, yes, I had heard the Hitachiin twins are mischievous,' Sarina returned, 'though you know, I'm fast seeing you can be so likable…'

'As am I with you,' Kaoru smiled, 'as am I…'

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Going shopping for the morning, Kaoru found that Sarina was so much calmer than the girls he and his brother hosted. Like Haruhi…but feminine and constantly pleasant in her demeanour. She was different. Though as they took a break in a nice little coffee shop Kaoru knew of the younger of the twins insisted on buying Sarina her drink, his companion getting their seats instead, taking a seat by the window and simply watching the passers-by.

'Peaceful isn't it?' Kaoru remarked, Sarina nodding as she came from her reverie.

'Yes…I always seem so wrapped up in the hectic lifestyle my parents lead…it's nice to sit and simply watch it all go by.'

'I agree,' Kaoru smiled, 'I hope you have enjoyed it today…' he remarked, Sarina nodding at him brightly as she responded fondly;

'I really have, I haven't enjoyed a day like this one in such a long time.'

'I'm glad,' he returned softly, the two of them talking like they had known each other for years…though as the time passed and the bill was brought to them, Kaoru felt regrettable that the day was coming to an end.

As he reached out of the bill though, Sarina had gone to do the same, her hand brushing over his accidently; both of them looking up into each other's eyes as Sarina hesitantly withdrew hers, a blush creeping across her cheeks.

Though they had both felt something in that brief moment…a spark…Kaoru knowing it was nothing like he'd ever felt before, a wave of emotion passing over him as he tried to act with some composure. Leaving the amount then on the table with a generous tip, Kaoru and Sarina left the café, Kaoru having told Sarina he would wait with her until her driver came to collect her, wanting to ensure she went home safely.

'Is there a chance that I could see you again?' she questioned after a few moments, looking up into the depths of Kaoru's amber eyes as he smiled kindly at her, forgetting everything that could keep them apart for just that moment…

'Yes…'

* * *

**So how will their relationship develop? And how will Hikaru take the bonding between Kaoru and Sarina? **

**All to come in the new chapter! **

**I promise I will try my best to update soon!**

**Thankyou and goodnight! **


End file.
